Turtle Gi
The Turtle Gi, also known as the Karate Gi in EBF4, is a male armor available in . Its hat counterpart is the Headband. Description The Karate Gi is a traditional martial artist's uniform made of white cloth. The top is held closed by a black belt tied around the waist, and the cuffs of the pants are slightly ragged and worn. The Turtle Gi closely resembles the outfit worn by Goku in Dragon Ball Z; it is an orange Gi with blue arms as well as a blue belt. In EBF4 the Karate Gi mainly boosts the wearer's and , with smaller boosts to and . It also raises the wearer's resistance to Earth, Dark, and Tired, and boosts their Evade further if they're hit by a powerful attack. In EBF5 the Turtle Gi mainly boosts the user's Evade and , along with giving a smaller bonus to the user's HP. It has a high chance of granting the status to the user (becoming guaranteed once the equipment reaches level 3), and also gets a new unique effect that buffs the user's , , and when they get hit from an attack, with the buff getting stronger the lower their HP is (see the relevant page for the exact details). Overall, the equipment's low defensive stat bonuses and lack of relevant resistances makes it rather niche, the buffing effect also only gets strong enough at very low HP levels (and even then, it caps at 80%, which is lower than what the players can reach with buffing equipment); it can be used in sync with the Morale application for suicide builds to waive the need to rebuff the wearer's offences, though those are generally not particularly recommended. The Turtle Gi gives resistance to the , , and status effects, all of which become immunities at level 5. Obtained as a quest reward from Tang in Goldenbrick Resort. The quest can be completed the moment it is taken by walking two screens to the right, taking the Blood Orb from the pedestal and coming back, with no fights required. |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 10% |lvl3HP = 15% |lvl4HP = 20% |lvl5HP = 25% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 10% |lvl3EVA = 15% |lvl4EVA = 20% |lvl5EVA = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Tired |res3num = long50 |item21 = Wool |item21number = 6 |item31 = Silk |item31number = 1 |item41 = Silk |item41number = 7 |item42 = Red Feather |item42number = 2 |item51 = Silk |item51number = 16 |item52 = Dragon Scales |item52number = 6}} Found in the right side of the Crystal Caverns, after defeating the Crystal Hydra. |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 5% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 10% |lvl4ACC = 15% |lvl5ACC = 20% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 15% |lvl5EVA = 20% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Stun |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Stagger+Confuse |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res3num = long100 |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (100%) |item21 = Wool |item21number = 1 |item22 = Brick |item22number = 1 |item31 = Silk |item31number = 1 |item32 = Brick |item32number = 8 |item41 = Satin |item41number = 2 |item42 = Sacred Rune |item42number = 2 |item51 = Dragon Scales |item51number = 1 |item52 = Satin |item52number = 1 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't have Dispel resistance. }} Trivia * The Turtle Gi in its EBF5 form is a reference to Dragon Ball Z; Goku is a practitioner of the Turtle School and this is his iconic outfit. * The Turtle Gi is worn by God during the battle against him. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Male Armor Category:Matt Category:Lance Category:NoLegs